thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkn Mythos Wiki
You hear a rustling from behind the attic door. Heavy breathing that is not your own can be heard, almost giving away the smile of whatever lurks behind the door. You shiver, fear kicks in. You run back to your room and lock the door before getting into bed and covering yourself with the covers. Sleep eventually takes you as you forget about the monster in the attic, but as you forget, he remembers. Your guardian angel, your Arkn takes control of the situation while you rest. Waking up the morning to find your door open, and the attic door wide open may be discerning at first, but going to sleep soundly with no more interruptions from the monsters that lie slain beyond your sight is more rewarding than anything. Welcome To The Arkn Mythos A Brief Forward before we begin: by Deathlylogic The Hethe have always existed. They were not created nor can they be destroyed. In their timeless existence they got bored and created the Dekn, to watch and play around with. The Dekn could not procreate, so eventually the Hethe got bored being unable to watch them grow and develop, so they created the Arkn. The Arkn were created as the polar opposites of the Dekn. Dekn say white, Arkn say black, that kind of thing. So they went to war. This war was never ending and could never conclude. Eventually the Hethe were bored with this too, so they took a grouping of the Arkn, subdued the powers, and created humanity, allowing four of them at any point in time, but only four the power of "waking up" with the help of a guardian. The Guardians were established when the Arkn enslaved humanity, while the Dekn wanted humanity free. So the Dekn took them and created a simulation for them to live in and evolve, one thhat could branch off into endless strands of timelines. These timelines would be created when an Error happened, ie. Arkn/Dekn interference. So the Arkn became guardian's to the humans that were errors in order to protect them. This made the Dekn hunting them have to kill the guarded human too. So guardians can either be Arkn or Dekn, but either way the other side is probably going after that human being guarded. The Arkn Mythos is a mythos created by Michael, Tony Dallape, and Kekstein, centering around an eternal War between Arkn and Dekn, a computer generated AI system, and much more! A large majority of its stories are told through webseries' and written works, though plans for short films, short stories, and audio dramas are in the works. The Arkn Mythos as of current is open source, and creating within it is highly accepted and looked upon greatly. THE RULES The Canons The Arkn Mythos Canon is the official lore, and story line of the mythos. It encompasses interconnecting universes such as the WinterVerse, Reality Canon, Mayhem, and ArknVerse, all with a unique veil of interesting monsters and realities. Next to the Arkn Mythos Canon, there exists''' The AlterVerse Canon'. This is a canon in which .Reality remains broken and fragmented, creating tales and stories that act as alternate happenings or events to the main mythos canon. Inside this canon exists fanfiction, works that manipulate past the set lore, or stories meant to be taken as non-canon to the main storyline of the Arkn Mythos. List of Canons The Arknthology Canon The Arkn Mythos Extended Canon: The Winterverse, The Reality Canon, The Mayhem Canon, The Goners-verse, The Timeless Verse The AlterVerse Canon: (My)BloodyMirror, The Riddle of the Tree Man The Alterverse Extended Canon: The Spindle-Verse External Links Arkn Mythos Facebook Group Arkn Mythos Deviantart Group Arkn Mythos Skype Group Admin: ''hazlov2004 Category:Browse